Horror Factory
by Accounting monster
Summary: Among all of his creator's dolls, Allen is the one closest to perfection. Yet, to humans, he is just another nightmare.
1. Prologue

**Horror factory**

 **Summary:** Among all of his creator's dolls, Allen is the one closest to perfection. Yet, to humans, he is just another nightmare.

Hi, I don't own D. Gray Man.

 **::: Prologue**

"Please, I need to have him back, somehow. They say... they say you have the solution. I know it sounds ridiculous, but... I can't stand it anymore. If I don't have him back, then I'll just make sure I'll go to him, instead!"

The nobleman smiled at the humble worker who visited him, a new 'client', this one having lost his child. The smile was predatory and full of disdain, but the desperate visitor was too blinded by grief to even notice.

"You should not have to go through such suffering anymore," cooed the man, sounding friendly and caring. "Whoever advised you was quite right. If you want your boy back, I have just the thing." He took some steps towards a nearby chair, covered by a white bed sheet. Pulling the fabric away, he revealed the sitting, human sized, faceless doll. "Just call his name, with feeling, and he will come back to you through this magical body. Do it, and you will be together once again."

Even as he uttered the false promise he had said to countless others, the Earl wondered if this person would buy it. Humans were quite interesting. Pathetic and easy to deal with, yet with instincts that would awaken in the most unexpected moments. Many refused to speak the name of the deceased loved one, no matter how deep in sadness they were, because they could feel the evil and the wrongness of the doll and the whole ritual.

But as the worker opened his mouth, hands extended towards the doll and eyes shining with hope, the nobleman knew he had won another victim. The polite smile changed into something much more sinister. It was done.

The amount of rituals done by him through his long existence was innumerable, yet the satisfaction of having another servant in his battle against mankind and the church was always the same. Watching as the surprised and distraught man expired and his life force fueled the doll, he waited for the more unpleasant part of the whole procedure.

Human lives and Dark Matter didn't mingle well. Even as the Earl carved into the now contorting, alive Akuma doll, defining its main strengths and trying to decide on its appearance, he knew attempting the latter was an useless struggle.

Contrary to what his enemies believed, the Earl didn't relish in his creation's monstrous, disgusting looks. Adam and his family were quite normal looking by human standards, some could be considered beautiful, even. Though Dark Matter flowed through their bodies, it was supposed to, as that was their nature. The Akuma, however, were powered by human souls and thus, averse to the Noah's evil crafts. They would become horribly deformed in little time, developing undesirable appearances soon after he was done. His army needed to grow, however, so he continued his job, and this was just one more to his large collection of foul puppets.

The squirming doll was almost done, and he wondered which hideous appearance it would assume. An excess of limbs? Scaly skin and numerous eyes and mouths? Foul odor and many heads? It now writhed in apparent pain. They all did during this phase, where they would present their new and permanent form.

The body size reduced, to a point where he worried about the thing's potential usefulness in battle, before it stopped at the size of a human child. Dirty fabric melted and reformed into light skin, and white hair grew on the head, stopping at the shoulders. The creator watched in amazement as features resembling that of humans got shape, normal arms, legs, hands and feet devoid of claws, and a good looking face, marred only by the typical star mark that was a part of every one of his miscreations. Grey eyes opened, trying to focus before resting on the Earl.

Yes, you can imagine his surprise when, instead of any of the abominations he had expected, his new Akuma turned into a small and quite typical looking boy.

 **A/N:** Yes, Allen is an Akuma. No, he isn't an Exorcist secretly. He has a good heart though, which is going to make things pretty difficult for him.


	2. In the Ark

**A/N:** The first 'chapter' was very short because it wasn't really a chapter, only a small introduction. :) Thank you for your comments.

 **Horror Factory**

 **Summary:** Among all of his creator's dolls, Allen is the one closest to perfection. Yet, to humans, he is just another nightmare.

 **Chapter 1 – In the Ark**

The Earl felt Sheril's presence back in the Ark minutes after receiving a satisfactory report. Road must have opened a door for her adoptive father, then. The Noah Minister, in one of what he called 'inverse diplomacy' missions, had brewed a grave conflict between two countries that were close to signing a peace treaty. It wouldn't be long before this new development started creating raw material for Akuma – namely, the death of loved ones.

He started carefully putting his books and tools back in their respective places, before putting his hat on his head and getting ready to check Sheril's results by himself.

"Master Earl? Are you leaving?"

Ah, yes, there was that. His newest Akuma. He had been so excited after reading Sheril's report that he had forgotten completely about it.

"Yes, I am," he answered to his new toy, that he had named 'Allen'. A random name that came on his mind, really. He was sure it meant nothing.

With the excitement of a scientist over a possible new discovery, the Earl had studied Allen these past days nonstop. He also had talked with the Akuma and answered its many questions, which was quite a novelty for him. Though the most impressive anomaly in his design, the human appearance wasn't the only difference between Allen and the rest. Unable to spot any variance when comparing Allen's creation process and the other Akuma's, the Earl decided to leave it be, for now.

Not wanting to leave the Akuma by itself in the room, he said, "Allen, there is this favorite hat I lost. It is like the one in my head, but it has a smiling moon and some stars. I really want to wear it again. Do find it for me, yes?" A silly and impossible quest – the lost hat was a lie – would be enough to distract it and help it interact with the other Noah. He could collect behavior data afterwards.

He saw the grey eyes focusing as the boy... Akuma, adopted a determined expression. No Akuma could disobey his orders. Allen would just try to do as he was told. Nodding, it left through the door the Earl indicated, one that would take to the family's Ark, and the Earl also left to take care of his business.

 **::: ::: :::**

Allen strode hurriedly in the large mansion. The walls were a deep burgundy and the floors, wooden and polished. Many pieces of artwork were scattered around the lavish place, but he didn't waste time appreciating them, because he was looking for something very important. His eyes narrowed in uneasiness as he passed in front of the same pedestal for the third time. Taking a different turn, he hoped it would take him to a recognizable place. Finding a door that was slightly different than the others, he turned the knob and peeked inside.

Inside the room there was a man – one of his Noah masters, he felt – who sat at a comfortable looking chair and looked over a book of some sorts, smiling or laughing in a frankly disturbing way every time he turned a page. Quickly casting a look around the room, he decided the hat wasn't there. He slowly stepped back outside, hoping not to be a disturbance.

"You," a deep voice called from inside, and Allen stilled. "Get back here."

He couldn't disobey.

Not that he wanted to but, if he did, it would make no difference.

Allen quietly entered the room, shutting the door close behind him. The man stared at him with a raised eyebrow, before laying the book in a nearby desk and beckoning Allen closer, which he naturally did. Any mirth was now gone from the Noah's face.

"How utterly... fascinating," said the severe voice of the harsh looking man, a finger tracing Allen's features. "So this is the Akuma the Earl talked about."

Said Akuma didn't move.

" _Disgusting."_

Allen flinched at the disapproving verdict.

"What do you say, Akuma? Do you think you are human?"

"No, master," answered Allen sincerely. Humans were things he had to kill in order to evolve, his creator had said. Allen didn't know what they looked like, but he knew he wasn't one.

"Even wearing those clothes," said the man, critically staring down at the childish attire, complete with a red bow around the neck. "I wouldn't have expected the Earl to play dolls with this thing-"

"Sheril! Where is the Earl?" exclaimed a voice Allen hadn't expected. Another Noah had just passed through the wall. Allen was surprised. Was it possible to just ignore walls and walk through them? If so, his search would be much easier.

"Lord Millennium is working," answered the other Noah, temporarily forgetting about Allen. The small Akuma almost fell down with relief. "Unlike you, Tyki."

"I'm going to," drawled Tyki in an exasperated voice. " _Por que tudo precisa ser pra ontem?_ I will see to it right now. Hey, boy," he said to Allen, "come with me. It will be your first tour in Earth, you can have your first kill," said the Noah, leaning easily against the wall, now that he had chosen to be solid.

Allen wanted to comply, as he was to, but he couldn't. "Master Noah, I have to find the Earl's hat first."

Tyki tilted his head. "The Earl's... ah, come on. He has thousands of those things. You can do it later."

"I-I can't. I have to find the Earl's favorite hat," he said, repeating the order.

The dark skinned man rolled his golden eyes. "Yeah, sure. We can go tomorrow, then," said he pleasantly, apparently happy to postpone his duty once again. "Find the stupid hat by then."

"Yes, master," nodded the boy, now with two orders firmly implanted in his mind.

The man snickered for some reason, before approaching Allen and patting his head in a friendly fashion. "See you tomorrow, then, boy."

"Stop calling it a child, Tyki," Sheril growled, still sitting on the soft chair and picking his book once again.

"Stop being such a busybody, Sheril," grumbled the annoyed Noah, before lifting Allen by the arms. He wasn't being rough, however. "Isn't he funny? I never thought we would have one that doesn't look bad. Let's hope the Earl refines his newfound talent and makes us a girl."

"Get out, Tyki."

Setting Allen back in the floor once more, the other man did so, leaving Sheril and Allen alone once more.

"Um... I need to find the Earl's hat," he said yet again, hoping to be dismissed.

"Yes, yes. Out with you," said the man, focusing in the book and not sparing him a glance. Relieved, Allen quickly left. This was a door to memorize, so he wouldn't accidentally enter this particular master's room anymore.

 **::: ::: :::**

Resuming his walk, Allen was reluctant to open any other unknown door, but it was necessary. Some would take to a landscape with many white buildings the Earl said his hat wouldn't be in, and that relieved Allen, because the white place seemed to be enormous and too complicated to find a hat in. Other doors hid many things he didn't know about. Everything was new and frightening.

He entered a very large room with many chairs and a big table. It didn't have a door, so he only noticed it when he was already inside. Hoping the hat would be here, he started checking around the pieces of furniture, but the chairs and table had thin legs, so he already knew the hat wouldn't be on the floor. Unfortunately, it seemed that the hat wouldn't be here, either.

From the darkness stepped a really tall Noah, and Allen almost jumped out of his skin with fright. Then he tried to calm down, repeating to himself that he would do his best in this encounter.

The big man had his features revealed by the candles' light. His harshness made master Sheril actually seem softer. He sat heavily on one of the chairs. It groaned under his weight.

"Hello... I am looking for master Earl's favorite hat," the little Akuma parroted his earlier statements. If he clarified the reason of his intrusion from the very start, perhaps then no one would be angry. "I-it seems it is not here, either, so please excuse me."

"Sweets."

"Ah?" asked Allen in confusion. This wasn't what he expected to hear. It was as if his previous words weren't heard at all.

" _Bring me sweets, maid!"_ bellowed the angry Noah, a fist hitting the table, damaging the hard wood.

"Yes, master," agreed Allen automatically, but then again, where would he find those? In his mind, he knew what they were, but he had yet to see one. Moreover, he couldn't start a new task before finishing his other ones. He had to find his creator's hat, and he had to aid Tyki.

"Where do I find those, master? And w-would you mind if I first finished master Earl's and master Ty-"

Allen hadn't seen it coming. The furious Noah jumped from the chair, hitting the white haired Akuma with a heavy fist. Unbelievable pain took hold of his body and dark, cold liquid bled from the right side of his skull and ran over his face. His vision distorted because of the damage to his brain.

The Noah seemed to be under a fit of rage, because he seized Allen and started smashing him with furious blows. Sick cracking sounds repeated again and again as his body was crushed, a black pool of liquid seeping from his wounds and staining the floor he was held against. This went on for a long time, inevitable as he couldn't defend himself, because of his weaker body and his mind conditioning. So instead of wondering why he was being unfairly beaten, he asked himself over and over what he had done wrong this time.

After what felt like an eternity of punishment, the large Noah, now breathing heavily, stood up, leaving the demolished Akuma in the ground and stepping away, until he disappeared in the same direction he'd come from. Allen heard the Noah's steps until they were gone. Even when alone, however, he didn't move. His limbs were broken in many places, an arm detached and leaning against the wall. Half his head was gone, he knew it, and the rest of his body sported cracks and broken pieces, everything washed by the oil that ran through his system. He was conscious, even though, for some reason, he had expected to eventually sleep. But the Earl said Akuma didn't do that.

Then his body started mending. He could feel it. The broken pieces started uniting together, the black oil seeming to come alive and entering him once again through the still open holes and cracks. Even the same happened to his head and he waited, anxiously, because deeply ingrained in his recently halved brain rang the command to _Find The Hat_.

Allen eventually managed to get up, still healing but somehow better, now. He picked the arm that had flown away and touched it to the shoulder, hoping it would mend back into it, too. The only reminders of the incident left on the floor were a few stains of oil and fissures left by the violence.

"I have to... find the Earl's favorite hat," the little Akuma whispered his mantra, before continuing his mission, even if what he wanted most was to return to the nice room he'd talked to his creator in after being born.

 **::: ::: :::**

The now traumatic exploration of the mansion continued. Allen prayed to find the hat soon. He was still in shock from the attack and the pain. Master Sheril was in the back of his mind now, because there were things that could be much worse. His head had only now healed completely, his tattered clothes the only clue about what happened to him earlier. He still forced himself to open the doors one by one, even if with trembling fingers and reluctant steps. One unusual door, however, made him stop. While the others had few differences each, this particular door was what he would call 'special'. It was shorter and also larger than the others, and very colorful, with many patterns he thought pleasant to look at. There were drawings of hearts and stars. Were the stars a clue? Curious, he opened it.

The room was colorful, brighter and more interesting than any other he had been in. Many toys and furniture were scattered around it and, in the center, there were two people. He could feel them, identify them on his heart. One a member of the Earl's family, and the other one of Allen's siblings. Allen knew what the other Akuma was, even though he was quite different from what he imagined others would look like.

 _Very_ different.

"No, twist it like so. Noo, like this," complained the girl, seeming irritated at the Akuma, who was performing some sort of painful trick at his lady's command. "Ah, you're so useless!" shouted her, and the sound reverberated in the room. The Akuma whined in pain, falling to the floor. Allen himself winced and braced himself against the great discomfort a master's voiced disapproval brought to his body, even though it wasn't directed towards himself.

Silence reigned, and then, "huh, who's there?"

The voice changed very quickly from anger to clean curiosity, but Allen was frightened nonetheless. He waited as the Noah girl, only a little taller than Allen, approached him with wide eyes.

"Oh, my, look at what we have here," said she. "Aren't you a different face?"

"U-um, yeah," said Allen in insecurity. Would she suddenly grow angry at him, too?

"Aah, so cute!" she exclaimed, jumping towards him and embracing the small Akuma. Allen tensed in horrible fright before finally he noticed it wasn't an attack. He slowly softened in her hold, eventually leaning against her. What was happening? It felt quite nice.

"What is your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Allen," he answered in a soft voice.

A shy voice came from the room behind them. "M-my name is Gu-"

"I didn't ask you, you wretched thing!" Exclaimed the girl, and the larger Akuma curled on itself. Allen felt his heart sink. He didn't like it that she was so cruel towards the other. Of course, he didn't dare voice his unhappiness.

"Soo, what were you doing around here, Allen dear?" said she, messing with his white hair. "Look at your clothes, they are a mess."

"Master Earl lost a favorite hat," explained Allen, mechanically.

Road tsked. "Aah, the old hat thing! The Earl has many, many hats, you know? Losing one won't be a problem."

"I must find it no matter what," said Allen decisively, even though he didn't mean to be rude to the girl.

She didn't seem angry, though. "I see. You can't disobey him even if you want, right? Must be a pain," she commented, and Allen felt surprised at her apparent disregard towards master. Then again, she was Noah. She was a master, too. "Say, Allen dear, what does the wretched hat look like? I'll help you find it. Then you will have free time to play with me."

"Thank you! It is colorful, and has a moon and a stars on it."

"Ah, I know which you are talking about," said her, "you are really lucky. It's in this room, alright."

"Really? Where?" asked he, filled with happiness. He would finally complete his task.

Road's hands extended towards him, palms turned up. Over them the hat slowly materialized, before she gave it to the eager boy.

"Now, let's play a game or two," she said, laughing at the Akuma who was almost hugging the hat. She had created a fake one, but so what? As long as the Akuma _believed_ he had completed a mission, his mind would be at ease.

 **::: ::: :::**

Quite satisfied with the situation in Europe and already brewing plans in his mind, the Earl returned to the Ark, ready to have dinner with the family reunited – whether they liked it or not.

Allen was, as expected, wandering around. To the Earl's surprise, however, the Akuma carried a colorful top hat on its small hands, decorated with a smiling moon and stars.

"I found your hat, master," it said with a satisfied smile.

The nobleman raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Well done." He got the hat and felt it was one of Road's dream creations. Ah, that explained a lot. Including the absolute different attire the Akuma was wearing now, an extravagant one that seemed to be tailored for a rich child. So Road had gotten herself a new doll... "it seems like you found it with ease."

Allen tilted its head. It then said something absolutely unexpected. "Master, where can I find sweets?"

For some reason, the little Akuma seemed frantic about this question. Was this another unexpected difference from the average Akuma? Would this one be able to eat candy? He chuckled and picked a large, red lollipop. "Here, have this one."

"Thank you!" exclaimed the Akuma, merely holding the treat.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

The Akuma shook its head. "I'm going to give it to the angry master." The little thing's eyes lightened up as if he had remembered something all of a sudden. "Master, what does the Earth look like? And humans?"

While the Earl had talked for a long time to Allen, they hadn't explored such subjects in depth. And it was almost dinnertime. He should leave the question for later, but decided it would be better to explain some things now.

"The Earth is very much like the Ark, though not as organized," he said, trying to be succinct. "You will have to see by yourself, and will, soon. You have to be aware of two kinds down there: the humans, and the Black Order."

It seemed Allen had forgotten about the question on human looks. Good. The Earl didn't wish to explain they looked exactly like them. "Black Order? What are they?"

"The Black Order is a group of very wicked, very evil people, Allen."

The white haired Akuma seemed properly frightened. Good. While he would have to fight Exorcists eventually, right now he was too weak. "Can they hurt us, master?"

"Yes, Allen, they can."

"But, master Earl, if they are so wicked, then why don't we hide in your Ark forever?" and the Akuma looked so much like a child, in appearance and in speech, that it was like to think of the doll as anything but a 'him'.

"We cannot. We are to fight. We must destroy every one of them."

Allen nodded obediently as any of his servants would, before the Earl dismissed him. The boy- _Akuma_ , seemed frightened and paranoid. What could have happened today?

 **::: ::: :::**

What a beautiful morning. The weather was just right for a day of travel with his human friends. Alas, it wasn't to be. Ah, the tedious missions for the Earl. _For the cause_ , the elder Noah would say. Kill Exorcists. Kill Black Order members. Kill humans. Kill this person who bothered Sheril. Tyki had no qualms about assassinations, but he did wish to dedicate more time to his human side.

To this mission, he took some Akuma with him – the ones in dire need of sustenance, including the newborn Allen. He was quite curious to see how the boy leveled up. Would he grow up like a human, or slowly become grotesque?

"There are two ways to leave the Ark: through this portal, or asking Road for a door," he explained, mostly for the newcomer's benefit.

"They are really pretty."

"Um, yes, they are, aren't they?" he said, frowning at the strange Akuma's words. It was almost like dealing with a child.

A child that would start killing today. It could prove to be an interesting scene.

"Let's go, then. I have many different targets, but if I have problem with Exorcists, I will call for your aid. Otherwise, kill arbitrarily and to your heart's content."

The monsters cheered, all but Allen, who remained silent in his curiosity about this new world.


End file.
